Hianta's forever
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: this story about hinata being with naruto. he saves her when their kids then lives with her. but he gos on 4 year training mission and when he comes back what will he find.


As the six year old blonde boy was walking around and it was close to 11pm. As he passed the hyuuga place he happened to see a man running out of the hyuuga place and holding a little girl. He notice his headband was not from this village. As the man came closer to Naruto. Naruto jumped and grabbed the man leg then bitted him. Man yell in pain then tried kicking Naruto off him. As Naruto trying fight the man. A taller man run up as he ran up he stabbed his hand into the man chest. Naruto look up then seen him took the girl that was still sound asleep. The taller man look at Naruto and said 'thank you but who are you?'

'You want me tell you my real name or name everyone calls me?' Naruto was scared as he said that.

'What name everyone calls you? He looked at Naruto as he said that. 

'Demon, monster , devil' he told him

'Why do their call you that' he look a little shocked

'you know why, I am after all the demon Kyuubi' he looked sad when he said that. The man patted him on the back and said 'your not a monster and what your real name?'

'Naruto Uzumaki' he told him lowly

'My name is Hiashi Hyuuga and this is my kid Hinata Hyuuga' he looked at Naruto eyes and only seen pain and loneness and a lot of sadness.

'Why not stay with us'

'Really?!' he said loud and Hiashi nodded. He started to walk into the Hyuuga place and Naruto fallowed him close. Hiashi opened the door and told one of the maids to get a room ready for Naruto and to bring Hinata back to her room. He handed her to the young maid. Naruto eyes get big when he seen how huge this place was. A boy little bit older then him walk over and ask 'what happened Lord Hiashi'. He told him what had happened and how Naruto saved Hinata. And that he going be staying with them. 

'what your name?' he ask the young boy. The young boy turned to Naruto and bowed then said 'my name is Neji' Naruto smiled and fall down. Hiashi rushed over to him and when he was seeing what was the matter. He notices tons of cuts and burn marks. He know that the shinobi did not do this and that this was done by the people in the village their are ones that did this to the boy that was a hero that had to have a demon sealed inside of him. '_But everyone see you as a demon and not a hero_' as He was thinking to himself he hand the boy to the maid to bring to his new room.

_Two years later_

Naruto has been living with the hyuugas for two years now. He was trained how to fight and jutsu by Both Hiashi and Kakashi. Today is the day that both Naruto and Hinata is going to start the days at the shinobi school. Naruto knows most of what their going to teach them but he wanted stay by Hinata side and not skip the school. As Naruto walks into the school none of the other kids remembered him but he did not care. As he was walking with Hinata he grabbed her hand so their walking hand in hand. That had make Hinata blushed. She loved him for long time now and was to scared to tell him that she loves him. When their get into the class everyone was looking at them. Their sat down next to each other in the back row. The girls talked to each other asking who is he? Is he new to this village? He looks cute?

Ino looked at the blonde boy then walk over to him and ask him 'you want go out with me?' he looked at her with a look that said go away now. He then open his mouth and told her 'sorry I don't want to' Ino was pissed off now. She stormed back to her chair and sat down. Hinata look at Naruto and put her hand on his head and rubbed it. He smiled because only one person could touch his hair and that was Hinata. Everyone seen what she was doing and their could not believe it. Naruto put a hand on her neck and move it down to her belly then to her lap which made her blush like hell. She said in his ear with a low voice 'Naruto-kun I don't think you should being doing that in class' he smirked and told her ' I really want be with you and I know if you don't like me back I understand' she kissed him on the lips.

'I love you Naruto-kun' she started to hold him but Iruka-sensei yelled 'Naruto and Hinata that something you do outside school not inside!' both of them blushed and nodded. As the day pass by their finally get done with class for today and as their leaving the school Naruto grabbed a nice big area of Hinata butt. She move closer to his chest and rested her head on it as their walked home. She said in low but shy voice 'do you really love me or is this fake thing so I would let you touch me?' Naruto smiled.

'Hinata I really love you' as he said the words he stop her and pull her into a long deep kiss from him. As she looked at him and blushed. She started to kiss back and their started to make out on the ground. Just when he had his hands under her shirt he heard foot steps coming and when he look to see who it was . It was Hinata father and he did not look so happy to seeing Hinata and Naruto making out outside the house.

'what you two doing? I don't mind you dating but Hinata not do that to she is married to you understand and stop doing it outside!' he yelled then walk back into the house. Naruto looked at her and she looked at him.

'what you think he means about that? I was trying touch your belly not have that with you.' he told her but she still blushing a lot.

'lets go inside then go to my room to talk' he get up and took his hand in hers and headed inside then to her room. As their get there their both sat down on her bed .Naruto start kissing her on the neck and ear. Hinata loving ever second of it. 'Naruto what you think about school?' as asked him as he put his hand on her legs.

'it sucks but at less I have you there so it a lot batter then' as he told her that she blushed again. Naruto laid her down then laid beside her holding her. As both of them felled asleep. Fes hours later Naruto waked up Hinata and told her 'I have to leave for four years to go train with Kakashi but please wait for me to get back please don't love anyone else' she looked into his blue eyes and said ' I will wait forever for you my Naruto-kun' he hugged her close and give her one last kiss before getting up and leaving with Kakashi.

As the two walk out of the house Hinata get up and watched him go away for a while. 'dad will he be alright ?' her dad nodded and left the room.

As Naruto and Kakashi get to the gates of the village. 'I know your going miss her but when you come back, your be a lot stronger and easier for you to look out for her. You come back when their picking team and teammates you have is Hinata and someone else' as he hear that when he gets back his teammate was going be Hinata he could not help from jumping up and down.

Now its four years later and Naruto now wears red and black cloths. As he walks into the village on his back is a katana and a mask like Kakashi on his mask. He walked into the class room where their giving out teams. He seen a dog face boy trying to touch his Hinata. As the dog boy get closer to her she was trying tell him to go and Naruto a second later had his katana right to the boy neck. He looked at Naruto and yelled 'what the big idea I just trying to touch her' that make Naruto eyes fill with anger.

'I not let you touch my Hinata-Chan understand!' everyone could feel Naruto anger. boy look at him. Hinata holding Naruto hand now and told her 'I sorry I was to weak after you left and a lot of people touching me but I never touch back I only love you' as tears come down her fear he pick her up like a bride and left the room. He sat her down on the roof and asked her ' what happened?'

'a lot of people touch me in area but if not for Neji I would be raped by one of the kids in the school' Naruto was pissed off someone try going that far with his Hinata.

'who was it?' he yelled and Hinata told him that it was Sasuke. Naruto sat down next to her holding her close and kissing her a lot. Now Hinata not sad but happy she get the man she loved back. She feel safe with Naruto and she know he would not try anything with her.

'lets go home' she but off him by saying 'we don't know teams' Naruto then cut her off by telling her 'I do we on Kakashi team and to meet him at 7am tomorrow at the training grounds' she nodded and he pick her up again and left to go to their home.


End file.
